bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BIH 3: "Shane wkracza do akcji!"
BIH 3 - Shane wkracza do akcji! '- Trzeci odcinek serii Bakugan: Inna Historia Odcinek Jedna z siłowni w BayView -To tutaj? - zapytałem Adiego -Tak - odpowiedział chłopak ''Po wejściu do siłowni -Przepraszam, ile kosztuje trzy-godzinny pobyt w siłowni? - zapytałem jednego z trenerów -20 $ - odpowiedział trener -Czyli 40 $ za dwie osoby, Adi musisz wyłożyć swoje 20 $ :D - powiedziałem -Dobra - odparł Adi Po 2 godzinach w siłowni -Już nie masz sił? - spytał mnie Adi -Nie, muszę uzupełnić płyny - odpowiedziałem -Aaa, dobra -Teraz idę na całość, 80 kg! -Zwariowałeś? 14-latek który chce podnieść 80 kg?? - (w myślach Adriana: Jakiego kozaka zgrywa, hehe) -No a co? Jak 65 kg podniose to i te 15 kg więcej nic mi nie zrobi! -Powo. -Pakuj, Pakuj chłopie, nie żałuj!! - odezwał się bakugan Shane'a -Kto to powiedział? Ty Adi? - zapytałem -Nie, to mój bakugan, poznaj Pyrusa Leonidasa, kozaka nad kozakami - odparł -Dobry, Dobry - odezwał się ponownie Leonidas -Yo Leonidas, miło mi, jestem Mati, a teraz przedstawie wam Darkusa Archana we własnej osobie! -Yo, witam i wgl. - odezwał się Archan - Mati a ty wracaj do pakowania a nie! Po siłce -Ja idę jeszcze coś kupić mamie na urodziny, do zoba - powiedziałem do Adiego i odjechałem rowerem -No, do zoba na czacie - odparł Park Cyrusa Tymczasem w przeciwnej części parku -Taaak, wracaj do mamusi! - krzyknął Rikimaru do jakiegoś dzieciaka Z ukrycia wyszedł Maskarad -A ty kim jesteś?? - zapytał chłopak -Mów mi Maskarad - odpowiedział zamaskowany wojownik - Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia! Maskarad dał Aquos Rycerza i Kartę Zagłady ''Rikimaru''. -A to co znowu za zaba.... RYCERZ! - odparł Rikimaru - Zgoda, co mam zrobić? -Masz się pozbyć Wojowników Bakugan! -Hehehehe robi się! Maskarad zniknął Wracamy do Adriana, pół godziny później Adi w drodze do domu napotyka Rikimaru -Ej ty! - odezwał się dzieciak do Shane'a -Czego tam? - odparł pytając Adithumb|Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! -Jestem Rikimaru i wyzywam cię na pojedynek!! - powiedział czerwonowłosy chłopak pokazując Kartę Zagłady -A więc pracujesz dla Maskarada! Tak więc, pokaż co potrafisz! - powiedział Shane -Pole Bitwy! - krzyknęli oboje - KO, Start! -Karta Zagłady Start! - krzyknął Rikimaru wyrzucając kartę - twój ruch leszczu! -Zaraz zobaczymy kto jest leszczem! Zaczynam! BB! Pyrus Mantris Start! - zaczął Shane -Hehe, zaraz zmiotę twojego robala! BB! Aquos Żółwoid Start! Mantris i Żółwoid wykryte, Moc Mantrisa 320G, Moc Żółwoida 300G -Hehe mam więcej dżi! - zaciesz Adiego -Nie na długo! SMA! Wodne Tornado! - odpowiedział Rikimaru na atak Moc Żółwoida 400G -O nie nie nie nie! SMA! Podwójna Maczeta! - aktywował SM Adi Moc Mantrisa 420G Żółwoid pokonany.thumb|Normalnie, zacznij walczyć albo bądź drackowatym n00bem! -Ale jak?? - spytał Rikimaru -Normalnie, zacznij walczyć albo bądź drackowatym n00bem! - odparł Shane - BB! Pyrus Mantris Start! - dodał -Dobra, teraz mój ruch! BB! Rycerz Aquosa Start! - odpowiedział Rikimaru na Mantrisa Rycerz poziom mocy 380G -Ten blaszak ma mnie pokonać? Zaraz ci pokażę, jak powinno się grać! KO! BB! Garganoid Pyrusa Start! Garganoid na polu bitwy, poziom mocy 330G -Co jest, 2v1?! - spytał chłopak -To jeszcze nie wszystko! SMA! Marionetka! - krzyknął Adrian Mantris przeniósł Rycerza na kartę Garganoida. ''-''A teraz, KO start! Postać! - krzyknął aktywując Kartę Postaci Adi Poziom mocy Garganoida wzrasta dwukrotnie i osiąga 660G. -O NIE!!!!!!!! - przeraził się Rikimaru Rycerz został pokonany -Zaczynasz mnie irytować, grasz jak... Taki typowy Dracek! - wyznał Shane -Ja ci zaraz pokażę! BB! Centypod Aquosa Start! - wyrzucił ostatniego bakugana czerwonowłosy chłopak Centypod Aquosa na polu bitwy, moc 360G -Najpierw żółw, potem blaszak, teraz robal? Żaden problem! Mantris, odwrót! - poświęcił jedno z żyć Shane - A teraz, BB! Pyrus Leonidas Start! Poziom mocy Leonidasa 370G -CO TO ZA BAKUGAN?! - spytał przerażony wojownik Aquosa -To mój nowy bakugan! Poznaj Pyrusa Leonidasa! - przedstawił bakugana wojownik Pyrusa - To teraz się zabawmy! SMA! Ryk Smoka! - krzyknął Shane Poziom mocy Leonidasa wzrósł do 490G Centrum Handlowe w BayView, sklep z biżuterią -Hmmm, co by tu kupić mamie? - zapytałem siebie samego - dobra już mam, to się powinno mamie spodobać! - powiedziałem biorąc do ręki breloczek, następnie podszedłem do kasy i: - Dzień dobry, poproszę ten breloczek - dodałem podając breloczek do zapakowania. -Dobrze, należy się 6$ - odpowiedziała kasjerka - Proszęthumb|left -Dziękuję bardzo, do widzenia! - podziękowałem i wychodząc ze sklepu, a następnie z centrum handlowego wsiadłem na rower i pojechałem do domu Z powrotem na pole bitwy -No co, zdziwiony? Pogódź się z porażką! - powiedział Shane -Nigdy! KO start! Kasacja przeciwnika! - krzyknął Rikimaru kontratakując kartą otwarcia. Poziom Leonidasa wraca do podstawowych 370G. -Co jest?! - zapytał Adrian -Kasacja przeciwnika to karta otwarcia, która niweluje działanie wszystkich twoich supermocy - odparł chłopak -Nie na długo! SMA! Władca Ognia! Poziom mocy Leonidasa 500G -O nie! Zapomniałem, że ta karta nie blokuje supermocy, AAAAA! - przeraził się wojownik Aquosa Leonidas zmiótł Centypoda i Adi wygrał bitwę. -Nie wierzę, że przegrałem! - powiedział chłopak -Przegrałeś, ponieważ byłem lepszy - odparł Shane - Nigdy więcej nie pracuj dla Maskarada, on cię tylko wykorzystuje! - dodał -Być może.... To ja się zmywam, do zoba! Dom Mateusza -Mamo wróciłem! - powiedziałem -No jesteś wreszcie! Ile można czekać?? - odparła moja mama -Mam dla ciebie prezent, Wszystkiego Najlepszego i Sto Lat Mamo! - złożyłem życzenia, po czym dałem mamie breloczek -Wow, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony Mateusz -Nie ma za co, na prawdę! Ledwie zdążyłem wejść do swojego pokoju, a tu nagle zadzwonił telefon. To Adi dzwonił. -Pronto - powiedziałem do słuchawki -Yo, mam ważną informację - odparł Shane -No jaką? -Maskarad zaczyna werbować ludzi, by z nami walczyli, dzisiaj pokonałem jednego z nich, niejakiego Rikimaru. Bądź na baczności jbc -Dobra spoko, ważne, że nie straciłeś bakugana, bo nie straciłeś, prawda? -No nie straciłem :D - dobra muszę kończyć, do zoba -Do zoba - odparłem po czym zakończyło się połączenie KONIEC Zapowiedź Yo, tu Pit, wybrałem się z Mei do parku rozrywki, jak to u przyjaciol bywa pokłóciliśmy się o to, na co mieliśmy iść, no dosłownie, ale może przejdźmy do tematu, zaraz jak skończyliśmy to zauważyliśmy pokaz magii dwóch "czarodziejów", czyli Kenji i Kenty, gdy podeszliśmy wyżej, oni nas zaprosili na scenę, lecz gdy miałem wyjąć jedną z kart w talii, zrobiłem to i ujrzałem Kartę Zagłady, więc musieliśmy stanąć do walki. Nie przegapcie następnego odcinka "Pokaz Czarodziejów", będzie się działo! Bakugan Bitwa! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Inna Historia